A. Field of the Invention.
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a pet cleaning device, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a pet cleaning device for resting on a support surface, for replaceably attaching around, and communicating with, a pet door, and for isolating and cleaning a pet after the pet has passed through the pet door.
B. Description of the Prior Art.
Numerous innovations for pet cleaning devices have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated in their entirety herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a pet cleaning device for resting on a support surface, for replaceably attaching around, and communicating with, a pet door, and for isolating and cleaning a pet after the pet has passed through the pet door.